Daddy's Reflection
by Daughter of Ashes
Summary: This is for all the Gohan and Goten fans. It's a songfic about Gohan telling chibi Goten about their father.


Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT or Disney's The Lion King.

Author's note: I guess that you could call this the Sequel to "Hope Shattered Despair". This one isn't just Gohan. This is Gohan talking to Goten about their Father when he is about five years old (two years before he is brought back to life again by Kio-Shin). The song used is even from the same musical as "Hope Shattered Despair" was taken from. It's called "He Lives In You" from The Lion King the Broadway musical. In this story I write to complement the song more then the song complements the writing. Enjoy all.

Daddy's Reflection

Night and the spirit of life

It was dark and his mother would probably yell at him when he came home but he didn't care. Goten would rather hear his mother yell then cry. Today was the anniversary of the day that they had fought Cell, the day that his father had died.

Calling

"Why'd you have to die daddy."

And a voice 

"Goten what are you doing out here this late."

"Gohan?"

Just the fear of a child answers

"You shouldn't be out here. Mom will get mad if she finds out you're gone."

"She was crying," Goten said in a whimpering voice. "She was looking at that picture of daddy in the living room and crying."

"Oh. Well Goten this is a hard day for mom."

"I know, daddy died today." Gohan was surprised, he didn't know that Goten knew the truth yet. "I wish I could make her not be sad anymore."

Wait, there's no mountain too great

"I wish that too Goten."
    
"Gohan, tell me what daddy was like. Mommy never wants to tell me too much, I think it makes her sad. I want to know what he was like though."
    

Hear these words and have faith

Gohan was taken aback by this request. This was a painful subject to talk about, especially today.

Have faith

But he looked into those eyes, the same eyes that his father had possessed. So full of hope and innocence were they, it was impossible to resist them when they pulled you in.

    

He lives in you

He lives me

"Dad, well he was," he found that the description of his father was so infinite that he had nowhere to begin. Then he looked down at that face again and knew what he should say. "He was so happy, so carefree, and so…so kind I guess."

He watches over 

Everything we see

"He was always concerned with the well being of the Earth. His life's mission was to protect it at all costs. That's why he died that day."

Into the water

Into the truth 

"So he really is the hero that mommy says that he was."

"Yes Goten. Don't listen to what anyone else tells you about the Cell fight. He's really the reason that we're all alive today."

"But I thought that you beat him."

"Yes but I wouldn't have if it weren't for dad."

"I wish I could see him."

"You can."

"How?"

"Come here I'll show you something." Goten obeyed and followed his brother to the edge of the lake.

In your reflection

He lives in you

"Whenever I want to see dad Goten I just have to look at you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at the water I'll show you." Goten bent over and looked to the mirror image of himself on the shimmering surface.

"Yeah it's me. What about it?"

He lives in you 

"Smile." Goten was confused but did it anyway. "There he is Goten. There's dad." Goten notices the slightly pained expression in Gohan's voice. "You're exactly like him Goten. You have his same happy go lucky attitude it shows in your smile and eyes."

Oh he lives in me

"He was just like me?"

He watches over 

" Yes Goten. Mom and I see so much of him in you."

    

Everything we see

"Do I make mommy sad then too."

"No, no Goten. I mean maybe on a day like today when it's harder but other then that never. In fact I think that it makes mom happy. Dad's gone but when she sees you she can remember him."

Into the water

Into the truth

"Dad was a great guy Goten. Being just like him is something that you should be happy about."

In my reflection

"Am I making you sad today brother. You've been gone all day."

He lives in you

Gohan looked down on the little boy who had his head bowed. The honest truth was that he'd just been avoiding everyone. He didn't want to see his mother's sad face and didn't want the pity of his friends. Somewhere he'd forgotten how his little brother would react to this day.

"You know Goten, I spent the whole day trying to forget dad. Now I feel really glad that we had this talk."

"That's good brother. Hey do you think mommy would make us something to eat I'm hungry."

"Ha ha ha."

"What's so funny?"

"Noth….nothing Goten. Let's go home."

The End

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


End file.
